


i was using me to get to you

by angel_and_desdemona



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Consensual Possession, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Possession, Pseudo-Incest, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_and_desdemona/pseuds/angel_and_desdemona
Summary: “Klaus,” Ben warns. “Come on, I’m serious.”“Who says I’m not? I mean, maybe I’m just flattering myself here, maybe seeinganyone’sdick would turn you on after all this time, but you sure didn’t seem opposed, at the very least, and I’m pretty sure mine’s the only dick that’s attached to someone who can even make this offer.” He fixes Ben with a look, “And, uh, just to be crystal-fucking-clear here? I am, in fact, offering.”
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 28
Kudos: 131





	1. i'm not antisocial and it's nothing that's reproachful

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even go here, i just came here looking for the MANY possession masturbation fics ya'll HAD to be writing after season 2, and, finding none, realized that meant the job fell to me
> 
> so here's that, i guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Y’know, that is an _interesting_ reaction, Benny-boy,” Klaus grins, sitting up fully, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and making steely, uncomfortable eye contact with his spectral companion. “And, I do have to point out, that was really _not_ the vibe I was picking up earlier. You know, when you were, uh, sneaking a peek down the front of my jeans?”

_"I thought I was using me to get to you  
_ _But this is too unnatural, it’s only me  
They say you'll never love another till you love yourself  
Well, brother, I'm in love with everyone I see”  
  
_ \- “It’s Only Me (The Wizard of Magicland)" by Barenaked Ladies

//

“I bet you're still thinking about that thing I said, aren't you?" Klaus says, throwing Ben a lazy grin over his shoulder, his long limbs all draped across this obnoxiously opulent chaise lounge in one of the many lavish bedrooms in this mansion. Ben looks over at him just in time to watch as Klaus grabs the bottle of _ludicrously_ expensive wine off the floor, dripping a few crimson stains onto the antique blue velvet cushion he's sprawled across.

Klaus has tried all of the bedrooms out by now, slept in them a few nights each to test them out, and declared this one to be his favorite. Ben won’t say as much, won’t give Klaus the satisfaction of complimenting _any_ part of this stolen mansion, but it’s actually Ben’s favorite bedroom, too. There's this massive picture window that overlooks the vast flower garden down below, and Ben really likes curling up on the windowsill and just watching the sun go down; he’s sat there now, with the evening sunlight passing through him to drape a halo into Klaus’s hair, undisturbed by Ben and his lack of shadow.

"Which thing is that, exactly?” Ben asks when Klaus doesn’t bother to clarify what he means. “Someone who talks as much as you do ends up saying an awful lot of _things,_ Klaus, how could I possibly know which one you’re referring to without context?” 

There's a brief pause as Klaus drains the bottle into his open throat and then wipes his mouth on the back of his hand, but eventually he tilts his head in Ben's direction, giving him a nod and a shrug. “Mmm, I suppose that’s fair, but I think something in particular might have caught your attention a little bit more than usual, hmm?”

Klaus raises his eyebrows, waiting for a response, and then, not getting one, cries, “Oh, _come on,_ you know what I mean." He fixes Ben with a look, raising his eyebrows with a filthy grin that makes Ben's stomach squirm. "I can't imagine you've forgotten that generous little _offer_ I made earlier?”

It’s pretty hard for a ghost to go pale but Ben’s pretty sure he manages to pull it off, at least in theory if not in practice. He tries to save face with an eye-roll and a disgruntled-sounding, “Oh my god, not _this_ again.”

“Y’know, that is a very _interesting_ reaction, Benny-boy,” Klaus grins, sitting up fully, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and making steely, uncomfortable eye contact with his spectral companion. “And, I do have to point out, that was really _not_ the vibe I was picking up earlier. You know, when you were, uh, sneaking a peek down the front of my jeans?” 

“Oh, shit,” Ben mutters. There’s really no way to explain that one away. He’s gone from pale to blushing without having the blood required to do either. 

“Now, don’t get me wrong, it’s not like I blame you,” Klaus assures him. “Quite the opposite, actually - I mean, fuck, I’m _genuinely_ sorry I didn’t offer to do this _sooner._ What kind of brother would turn down the chance to rescue his brother from however many years of blue-balls when he could just as easily offer a, uh… helping hand?” 

“A _normal_ brother, Klaus,” Ben bats Klaus’s waggling fingers away from his face. “Any _normal_ brother would, and should, turn down that chance. And I don’t know how you _possibly_ could have offered any sooner, actually. I mean, it was literally, _literally,_ the second thing on your mind, right after making sure I didn’t cut your precious hair.” 

“Oh, I’m so sorry, did I offend your delicate sensibilities?” Klaus scoffs. “Are you an old-fashioned kind of ghost? Is this some kind of ghostly chivalry? Flowers and chocolates and no jerking off in someone’s body until the third date, is that it?”

 _“Jesus,_ you are the most…” Ben pauses for a moment, then throws his hands up in the air, "I don’t even know what you are, actually! I’m not sure a name for it has ever been invented, possibly because no one's been able to stand being around you long enough to invent one, but I can't deal with you when you get like this." 

Ben stands up and goes to walk away, but before he can, Klaus is in front of him with his hands firmly on Ben’s shoulders. Klaus is getting good enough with his powers that he can touch Ben even when Ben isn’t actively trying to be corporeal, and now, clearly, even when he’s actively trying _not_ to be. 

“Hey, come on, don’t go...” Klaus says, his tone suddenly gentle, and Ben can’t help but relent, sighing and looking up into Klaus’s sparkling green-grey eyes, but as soon as Ben’s looking up at him, he chuckles darkly, finishing, “...don't go getting all shy on me now, Benji; you certainly weren’t shy before." 

“Can you _ever_ just leave something alone?” Ben asks, trying in vain to shove Klaus’s hands off his shoulders. Klaus shakes his head slowly, back and forth, and Ben lets out an exasperated groan, finally getting frustrated enough to phase through Klaus’s grip and take a few steps back, which Klaus immediately follows. “Come on, Klaus, I _really_ don’t want to talk about this right now.”

“Why not?” Klaus asks, still following him. “Too ashamed of how badly you wanna try it out? Or is this some attempt to act coy, because, as you already may know, not only can I see what you were seeing when you’re possessing me, I can also feel what you were feeling, so it’s not exactly a secret that you liked what you saw, I’m already _well_ aware.” He pauses, thinking for a moment before adding, “At least, I’m pretty sure that was you; I don’t usually get quite _that_ hot and bothered when I take a peek at my own dick, but maybe knowing _you_ were looking could have…”

“Klaus,” Ben warns. “Come on, I’m serious.” 

“Who says I’m not? I mean, maybe I’m just flattering myself here, maybe seeing _anyone’s_ dick would turn you on after all this time, but you sure didn’t seem opposed, at the very least, and I’m pretty sure mine’s the only dick that’s attached to someone who can even make this offer.” He fixes Ben with a look, “And, uh, just to be crystal-fucking-clear here? I am, in fact, offering.”

“What happened to 'your possession privileges have been revoked', hm?” Ben demands, throwing Klaus’s own words back at him. "I mean, last I heard, I wasn't..."

“No, no, don’t get me wrong, I’m not offering the all-access pass to Chez Klaus _quite_ yet, and if you walk out of this room, I will throw you out, or up, or, or _whatever,_ okay, I'm just..." Klaus trails off, waving a hand to indicate his disinterest in continuing his previous sentence. "I'm just offering a, uh, what's it called? A _rain check_ of sorts, seeing as you never took advantage of some benefits. Benefits like the, uh, _private_ access package?" With a very self-satisfied little grin, Klaus gestures at the area of his body that he means, as if Ben couldn’t figure it out himself. “And trust me, it's a very _generous_ package." 

“Oh my _god,_ Klaus,” Ben groans. 

“Oh my _god,_ Ben,” Klaus echoes, copying his exact tone but one octave higher in flawless mockery. “I mean, how long has it been since you got off properly, now? I can’t quite seem to recall.” 

Ben doesn’t doubt for a second that Klaus knows damn well how long it’s been, even without the telltale gleam in Klaus’s eye, and he feels the familiar heat of irritation stinging at his temples, getting him talking before he really knows what he’s saying.

“It’s been _nineteen fucking years,_ Klaus, and you know what? Not once, in almost two decades, did I ever feel as horny and pent-up and touch-starved as I did when I was inside of you, and considering what you and your loyal followers have been getting up to behind closed doors, I can't imagine it had been more than a day since you got your dick wet. I mean, fuck, Klaus, I knew you were slutty, but I didn't... like, how the fuck do you even _live_ like that?"

“Well, damn, Benji,” Klaus grins. “Talk dirty to me, why don’t you?” 

And Ben, apparently, does not learn from his mistakes, considering the outcome of their last fight, but sharp burn of irritation at how callous Klaus is being about all of this just takes over all of his brain functions. Rushing straight towards Klaus at full speed, he intends to knock him back onto that stupid tacky chaise so he can storm off properly this time.

Instead, that burn switches to a much brighter heat, an intensely _real_ heat, and he stumbles a little, startled and confused at finding himself suddenly facing the opposite direction than he was a moment ago, all flushed and trembling and _alive._


	2. i can't think of anybody else i'd rather spend some one on one time with

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Hey, these might be my jeans, but I’m pretty sure you’re the one pitching a tent in them._ " Klaus actually sounds like he’s grinning, somehow. _“Pro tip, by the way? You might wanna take those off pretty soon; they’re only going to get tighter.”_

_“Oh, why, hello there,”_ Klaus says jovially. It sounds exactly like he’s standing right behind Ben, speaking close to Ben's ear, but Ben knows it's, quite literally, all in his head. With Ben in the driver’s seat of Klaus’s body, Klaus’s presence gets reduced to offering commentary. For someone who just involuntarily lost control of his own body a split second ago, Klaus sounds surprisingly nonplussed. _“Welcome back, and please, do make yourself at home."_

“Fuck,” Ben says, but he says it out loud, so it comes out in Klaus’s voice, shaky and unsure, which doesn’t exactly help his head stop spinning. “Fuck, Klaus, I’m so sorry, I... I didn’t mean to do that.”

 _“Hey, don’t apologize, just enjoy the ride. I mean, it feels good, doesn’t it?”_ Klaus murmurs. _"Feels good as fuck on my end, at least."_

“Sh-shut up, shut up for a second,” Ben chokes out. God, he sounds so flustered, and again, it’s Klaus’s voice that’s coming out all shaky. It’s so different from Klaus’s typical tone of punchable confidence, and it doesn’t sound half-bad on him.

 _“It's true, though,"_ Klaus says, and yeah, there's that punch-me tone Ben's come to know and love. " _I have to say, Benji, I think I’m really starting to like having you all up inside me.”_

Klaus clearly can’t keep his filthy mouth shut, and his body is rapidly reacting to it; Ben bites his lip at the growing pressure between his thighs. “Klaus, holy fuck, you're gonna have to calm down a little bit, or I’m gonna...”

 _“Hey, these might be my jeans, but I’m pretty sure you’re the one pitching a tent in them.”_ Klaus actually sounds like he’s grinning, somehow. _“Pro tip, by the way? You might wanna take those off pretty soon; they’re only going to get tighter.”_

“Oh, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?" Ben mutters, but he’s sitting down on the chaise anyway, fumbling with the button-fly of Klaus’s jeans even as he’s complaining about it. “Starting to think you came up with this whole ‘generous offer’ act just to get me to take your clothes off and feel you up.” 

_“Easy with the accusations, there, pal, I don’t even know how much of this I’m going to be able to feel,”_ Klaus points out, but then adds, _“I’m pretty excited to find out, though.”_

“Yeah, I noticed,” Ben replies, gesturing at the bulge that's demanding the jeans be removed in the first place, and Klaus laughs. Not a mean laugh, even, a genuine one, and Ben finds the fond familiarity of it to be strangely soothing as he admits, “I kind of can’t believe I’m going along with this, by the way. Like, just for the record? I’m absolutely blaming whatever happens past this point entirely on my nigh-twenty years of pent-up sexual energy colliding with your absurdly high libido, because this? This is pretty fucking weird, Klaus.” 

_“Oh, please. By whose standards?”_ Klaus demands, apparently unfazed at having just been chastised by his own voice. _“We’re not exactly living nine-to-five, white-picket-fence lives here, man. We do an awful lot of weird stuff on a pretty regular basis.”_

“We don’t usually do _this_ , though,” Ben points out.

 _“Okay, well, you got me there,”_ Klaus admits. _"This is new.”_

Ben leans back, lifting his hips to get the tight jeans pushed down to mid-thigh, and feels a sharp jolt of arousal surge through him once he's staring down at Klaus’s barely-covered cock just tenting the ever-loving _fuck_ out of those tight, multicolored briefs, and raises his eyebrows when Klaus let out a soft groan at the exact moment Ben bites his lip to stifle himself. 

_“Yup, okay,”_ Klaus replies. _“That was definitely you, and I definitely felt that, so I guess we're... sharing the... and you’re... mmmm, fuck, you needed this so fuckin' badly, Benji."_

“This can’t all just be coming from me,” Ben insists, though he’s not sure he believes it himself even as he says it. 

_“I mean, maybe you’re right. Maybe it’s not just you,”_ Klaus allows. _“Maybe it’s both of us. Our powers combined.”_

Ben absently starts working on the buttons of Klaus’s shirt, the two buttons that Klaus actually bothered buttoning, and pauses when he hears another soft, pleased little noise that he's pretty sure didn’t come from his own mouth - though it’s admittedly hard to tell, considering they’re sort of sharing a voice. “Are you going to be able to feel, like, all of this?”

 _“Maybe,”_ Klaus answers, then after a pause admits, _“Yeah, I think so, probably. Does that, uh, bother you?”_

“I don’t know,” Ben replies. “It definitely makes it a bit more, um... intimate?”

 _“Do you not wanna do it?”_ Klaus asks. _“We can stop, I don’t want… I mean, I really only want this if you do, too.”_ And the thing is, he actually sounds... fully sincere for once. It’s a surprisingly genuine moment of concern, coming from Klaus, and that makes Ben’s borrowed heart skip a beat for a whole new reason. 

“We can, uh...w-we'll try it,” Ben decides, after a brief moment of hesitation. “We’ll just, um, we’ll just try it out, and I mean, if things get too weird, we can always stop, right?”

 _“Yeah, for sure,”_ Klaus agrees. _“Too weird, and we’ll stop. Definitely.”_

“And uh, in that case,” Ben’s pretty sure they both know damn well they’re not going to stop, but he appreciates the assurance, empty as it may be. “If we’re going forward with this, should we... y’know... should I just, um…?” He gestures at his - well, Klaus’s - cock, straining against the colorful thin cotton.

 _“You can touch me anywhere you want to, I'm all yours,"_ Klaus replies, and then chokes out a little noise as he feels exactly how that statement made Ben feel. _“God, if I had the opportunity you have right now, I would absolutely treat myself, like, I would take it so fucking slow, it would be..."_

“Treat myself?” Ben asks.

 _“Yeah, dude! I mean, this is your first orgasm in almost twenty years, right? So you might as well make it a really fucking good one. Tease yourself a little, draw out the pleasure a little...”_ Klaus suggests. _“You get me?”_

“I really don’t, actually, I…” Ben bites his lip. “I, uh, I barely even remember how to jack off in the first place, Klaus, I don’t exactly have any secret tricks or tactics in my arsenal here." 

_“I mean…”_ Klaus’s voice has gotten so deep and low, he’s practically purring in Ben’s ear. _“Not to brag, but I’ve rubbed one out in this particular body more times than I can count. I could give you a, uh, tutorial, if you want?”_

“Okay,” Ben agrees quickly. “Yeah, sure. What should I…?”

 _“Holy fuck,”_ Klaus groans, and a shiver runs through them both. _“Sorry, I just didn’t expect you to... uhh, okay, maybe just…"_ Klaus, for once in his life, seems at a loss for words for a moment before hesitantly asking, _"Actually, would it be okay if I, um... c-can I just show you?”_

“Um, sure, I-I guess, but how do we even...?” Ben stops mid-sentence, trailing off as his left arm suddenly feels sort of tingly, just shy of numb, and then moves to rest a palm on his bare chest without him telling it to. The moment Klaus’s fingers find his nipple, Ben gasps, back arching up off the soft blue velvet. “Oh _fuck,_ Klaus…”


	3. i’m the 'me' in 'monogamy'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"And then when we got home?"_ Klaus doesn’t fight Ben’s grip this time, apparently content to just rest a hand on the near-center of his chest, brushing a thumb back and forth as he reminisces, _“God, there was barely enough room for just me in the bed I had back then, let alone both of us…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapters, i'm trying to post as i'm writing stuff so it doesn't go too long without an update!
> 
> and SPEAKING of updating, if you haven't read the first two chapters in a while, please give them another look, i had my beta go over them and they read much better now! :)

Klaus teases him, running the edge of his thumbnail around the peaked, pebble-hard bud, getting Ben trembling under his touch, and when he finally pinches his nipple, gently but firmly, between the crook of his index finger and the pad of his thumb, Ben sees stars. 

“Oh my god,” Ben cries, gasping for air - and it’s been a long time since he even needed air at all that the sensation of needing it so badly that he’s gasping for it is strangely nostalgic. “I didn’t… I never…”

 _“Hey,_ ” Klaus asks suddenly, easing off, squeezing his shoulder encouragingly as Ben catches his breath. _“You remember when you distracted that clerk for me?”_

“Huh?” Ben has to blink back to reality a little to even process what Klaus just said, but it still feels just as strange and out of place even once Ben’s mind clears. “Yeah, I think so. What brought that up?”

 _“Just… I dunno, reminiscing, I guess,_ ” Ben can hear the shrug in Klaus’s voice. _“It was that convenience store a few blocks from Griddy’s, we were like… fifteen, I think? Do you…?”_

“Yeah, of course I remember,” Ben replies. “How could I forget? I narrowly avoided getting the shit beat out of me by a guy three times my size, all so you could steal gay porn and bottom-shelf vodka. That’s the kind of thing that sticks in your memory.” 

It wasn’t as bad as he’s making it sound, really. They were, unfortunately, quite used to fighting grown adults by that point, having been doing it since they were grade schoolers - or would have been, had they ever gone to a proper school. But still, the memory of seeing the clerk’s expression shift, realizing that he’d caught on to what was happening, but realizing it too late to react before the clerk had a painfully tight grip on Ben’s arm... he wonders, sometimes, what might have happened if Klaus hadn’t thought to lob a glass bottle at the back wall, shattering it as a distraction, or if he hadn’t seen that Ben was too in shock to react and grabbed Ben’s hand, leading him into the safety and anonymity of the nighttime streets. 

_“Hey, I shared with you!”_ Klaus protests, then his voice gets lower, softer, breathier, his fingertip circling around one nipple, drawing closer and closer... _“You remember that part too, right? Passing that bottle back and forth in my old bedroom?”_

“It was _my_ room, actually,” Ben replies, squirming a bit on the soft velvet in anticipation of Klaus’s next move. “And I didn’t even drink any, you just kept trying to hand it to me when I wasn’t looking and spilling it everywhere. My sheets smelled like strawberry Smirnoff for weeks afterward.” He wrinkles his nose at the memory.

 _“Aw, you even remember my brand, Benji? I'm touched. And speaking of touching…”_ He gives his nipple a sharp tug and Ben makes the exact same noise Klaus makes when someone punches him in the stomach, but Klaus keeps on talking like nothing's even happening. _“I was sneaking sips from the bottle all the way home, you know. By the time we got to your room, my whole body felt… so warm, everything had a nice warm glow to it…”_

“Actually,” Ben points out as he grabs Klaus’s wrist, tugging it away from his nipple and pinning him down, keeping him still, “You really weren’t ‘sneaking’ anything; you just kept winking at me, saying ‘shhh’, and then chugging vodka right in the middle of a public street, that's not exactly…”

 _"And then when we got home?"_ Klaus doesn’t fight Ben’s grip this time, apparently content to just rest a hand on the near-center of his chest, brushing a thumb back and forth as he reminisces, _“God, there was barely enough room for just me in the bed I had back then, let alone both of us…”_

“Oh my god, I _just_ said it was _my_...”

 _“We were sitting so close, and I felt just so...so_ aware _of you, shoulder-to-shoulder with our legs brushing under the comforter, so close I could hear you go breathless every time I turned the page...”_

“Whoa, okay, hold up, I wasn’t…” Ben stammers, his face flushing hot. “It was just... just kind of _shocking,_ okay; it’s not like hardcore gay porn was something I’d been seeking out in my free time! I'd never seen anything like that before!”

 _“Yeah? Between the death grip you had on my sheets and the tent you were pitching in my comforter... you know, I hate to break it to you, but you may need to work on your poker face,”_ Klaus advises him, then, chuckling softly, adds, “ _Lucky for you, I’m the only one who gets to see that pretty face of yours at all these days.”_

“Yeah, lucky me.”

 _“Well, hey, to be fair, we’d both be getting a whole lot luckier if you’d stop holding me back every time things start getting good,”_ Klaus protests. _“How about you get off me so I can get you off, hm? Or is that not what we’re doing here?”_

“Jeez, so pushy,” Ben mutters, but he lets Klaus’s wrist go anyway, warning him, “Just don’t do anything weird, okay?”

 _“Oh, yeah, heaven forbid anything weird happen right now,”_ Klaus retorts, scratching a gentle line down the center of his chest. _“Don’t worry, I promise to stick to the basics of common, everyday possession-overriding masturbation assistance, nothing out of the ordinary at all.”_

“Don’t be a dick, Klaus,” Ben admonishes.

 _“Yeah, well, speaking of dicks, don’t be shy about copping a feel as soon as the mood strikes,”_ Klaus advises, and brushes a fingertip back and forth over a nipple, light and fast, the feeling almost ticklish and getting a low, deep groan out of Ben - he flushes at the sound of it. _“You might be able to come just from this, we can try if you want, it does happen for me sometimes, but it takes a long time and I’m not sure if you wanna…”_

"Okay, alright, I get it, okay? I'm on it." Ben finally reaches down, not even grabbing or stroking or anything, just resting his hand on the hard bulge in Klaus’s thin undies, and this time it’s Klaus’s turn to let out a deeply satisfied groan.

 _“Fuck yeah, Benji,”_ Klaus murmurs. _“Wanted your hand on my cock for so long, baby, fuck…”_

“I mean, it’s still your own hand, technically,” Ben points out, then pauses. “Wait, hang on, _what?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment if you’re reading, let me know if you want more! :)


End file.
